1955
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] The year '''1955' started on a Saturday. Theatrical releases Feature films *May 25 - Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *June 16 - Lady and the Tramp premiered in Chicago, Illinois *June 22 - Lady and the Tramp *September 14 - The African Lion *October 5 - Music Land *December 22 - The Littlest Outlaw Shorts *January 14 - No Hunting *January 16 - Switzerland *March 11 - Contrasts in Rhythm *April 1 - Blame It on the Samba *May 13 - Pedro *May 25 - Arizona Sheepdog *June 10 - El Gaucho Goofy *July 25 - The Flying Gauchito *August 19 - Bearly Asleep *September 2 - Beezy Bear *September 14 - Peter and the Wolf *September 23 - Up a Tree *December 25 - The Legend of Johnny Appleseed Theme parks *July 17 - Disneyland opens, being the first Disney theme park to open. *December 25 - Fink 169 Boats opens at Disneyland. Television *October 3 - The Mickey Mouse Club begins airing. People Births *Julien D'ys (hair stylist, photographer, set designer, and painter) *January 3 - Hal Rayle (voice actor) *January 6 - Rowan Atkinson (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 9 - J.K. Simmons (actor) *January 18 - Kevin Costner (actor, singer, musician, producer, and director) *January 19 - Paul Rodriguez (comedian) *February 7 - Miguel Ferrer (actor and voice actor) *February 15 - Christopher McDonald (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *February 19 - Jeff Daniels (actor, comedian, musician, and playwright) *February 21 - Kelsey Grammer (actor) *February 24 - Steve Jobs (animator) *February 27 - Lou Hirsch (actor) *February 28 - Gilbert Gottfried (comedian, voice actor, and actor) *March 5 - Penn Jillette (comedian, magician, and co-star of the Penn & Teller duo) *March 13 - Glenne Headly (actress) *March 19 - Bruce Willis (actor) *March 22 - Lena Olin (actress) *March 28 - Reba McEntire (singer and actress) *March 29 **Marina Sirtis (actress) **Christopher Lawford (actor, producer, author, and politician) *April 6 - Michael Rooker (actor) *April 17 - Kristine Sutherland (actress) *April 26 - Jan Rippe (actor, comedian, and singer) *April 29 **Richard Epcar (actor, voice actor, director, and writer) **Kate Mulgrew (actress) *May 6 - Tom Bergeron (television personality and game show host) *May 17 - Bill Paxton (actor and film director) *May 18 - Chow Yun-fat (actor) *May 25 - Allan Trautman (actor and puppeteer) *May 31 - Susie Essman (voice artist) *June 2 - Dana Carvey (actor and stand-up comedian) *June 6 - Sandra Bernhard (actress) *June 15 **Julie Hagerty (actress and former model) **Andy Tennant (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *June 16 - Laurie Metcalf (voice artist) *June 24 - Betsy Randle (actress) *June 25 - Michael McShane (actor) *June 28 - Michael Jacobs (writer and producer) *July 3 - Jesse Corti (voice actor) *July 22 - Willem Dafoe (actor) *August 3 - Corey Burton (voice artist) *August 7 - Wayne Knight (voice artist) *September 2 - Linda Purl (actress) *September 9 - Edward Hibbert (actor) *September 12 - Peter Scolari (actor) *September 15 - Bruce Reitherman (voice actor) *October 2 - Warren Spector (video game designer) *October 7 - Yo-Yo Ma (cellist) *October 20 - Thomas Newman (film composer) *October 22 - Bill Condon (director, screenwriter) *October 26 - Neil Meron (producer) *November 9 - Karen Dotrice (actress) *November 13 - Whoopi Goldberg (voice actress) *November 27 - Bill Nye (science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer, and scientist) *November 29 - Howie Mandel (actor, comedian, and voice actor) *November 30 - Billy Idol (singer, songwriter, musician, and actor) *December 5 - Richard Gibbs (composer, producer, conductor, and musician) *December 6 - Steven Wright (actor and standup comedian) *December 8 - Joe Maggard (actor, singer, and former deputy sheriff) *December 16 - *December 21 - Jane Kaczmarek (actress) Deaths *April 18 - Albert Einstein (theoretical physicist) Artists joined *Burny Mattinson *Dave Suding Character debuts *June 16 - Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, the Stray Dogs, Mr. Busy, the Rat, Pound Dogs, Scamp 1955